Rune Rose Story List
by Soul23
Summary: This story will contain different universe with Rune Rose being the main character. I hope you all enjoy it. Genderbend Ruby Rose Rated M for upcoming chapters for the future.
1. RWBY Crisis Core part 1

***Walks into the center of the stage* Hi everyone it's Reborn123 and I'm back! *People started to point fire arms at me* Now now before everyone started shooting or try to kill me let me explain why I was on hiatus for a long time. Basically after some major family issues that happened to me and kinda had my life falling apart and it didn't help that I lost my job and such and completely lost my motivations in writing fics. It really took me a long time before I could really get my life on track again.**

 **The bad news is that kinda lost my touch in writing fanfic stories but after talking to some people in the community and my friends I finally was motivated again in writing stories again.**

 **Anyway this story only for oneshots or few parts stories that I'm going to have. Anyway I hope that everyone completely understands my reasons and this stories will be kinda help me back on feet as a writing in creating my writing style again.**

 **I hope you all enjoy the story. This is based on Final Fantasy Crisis Core and I will you be using majority of my stories here with Rune being the main character.**

==RWBY Crisis Core PART ONE Opening==

The Scene is shown a beautiful scenery of forever fall and the shattered moon of remnant. Soon a helicopter appeared in the scene and was closing down near the train. Soon the helicopter hatch opened and revealed young Rune Rose. He was wearing a blue sleeveless turtle-neck sweaters and baggy pants with leather accents that hold the sword in his back.

Rune heard a voice that said. "The train in over ran by the White fang. Eliminate them and gain control of the train."

Rune turn his head and gave a salute. "Oh yeah!"

"Get serious!" The voice said. Rune quickly jumps down and he headed towards the top of the train before safely landing on the top the train. Rune smirked as he stands as he prepared himself.

"Rune!" The voice called. Rune turns around and turn to the figure that was falling down from sky which reveal to be Adam Taurus. Adam easily landed on the top of the train before approaching Rune. "Rune. I need you to focus." Rune nodded with a serious look on his face. "There is no Atlas soldier on the train."

Rune turn back with a smirk on his face with Adam who had a small smile on his face as he crossed his arm. Rune started running top of the train as he making way to main car to control the train.

Rune leaped into the next cart and landed to other side. Suddenly the top of the train is being shoot down by bullets from the inside. Rune easily managed to dodge all the bullets before he tripped. He managed to move the side to avoid the bullet that was about to hit his head.

"Well hello to you too." Rune said a small smile on his face. He quickly stands up and started running as he continues to dodge the bullets that coming from the train car. Soon Rune saw several Atlas soldiers that surprised him.

But he didn't stop but continues charge as he prepared his long sword. "Come and get it!" Rune said as he continues to charge towards the Atlas Soldiers. The soldiers started shooting on him. Rune started to deflect the bullets with great precision and timing before attacking the soldiers with a powerful slash that sends a few soldiers falling down the train.

Rune smirked at this before it disappeared as he saw more soldiers were coming to him. Rune wasted no time as he charges towards them as he hack his way through the soldiers and the same time deflecting the bullets. Rune easily handle many of the soldiers with no problem. Rune continues to smirk before he saw that three soldiers were now aiming at him with rocket launchers. Rune started running faster and the soldiers immediately fired the rockets at him.

Rune smiled at this and graceful dodge the first rocket with a jump before he started using the remaining two rockets as platform to launch himself in the air like rocket and passed through the soldiers,

The soldiers watch in awe as they saw Rune passed through them from the air.

Rune roll his body forwards before positioning himself and his sword downward from the air and landing towards connector of the train. "Atlas 2nd class specialist Rune Rose on the job!" Rune said with pride as he stabs the connector of the train perfectly before he used his sword to separate the two the train cars. Rune quickly to the other side of the train car and easily made his way the top. Rune looks back and saw the train car that he separated from the main train started to slow down. Rune turns around as he return the sword in his back as he saw quickly run towards the main train car. Soon the train started to slow down the nearest train station. Rune was on the top of the train and jump into the ground of the train station.

Rune started looking around as he walking in the train station. Soon his scroll started to ring. Rune picks it up. "Rune speaking."

"Making progress, Rune?" Adam said through the scroll.

"What's going on Adam? Why are we fighting Atlas Soldiers? I thought it's the white fang." Rune asked as he was confused on what's going on.

"They are the White Fang in disguise with the Atlas uniform. Now head towards open area above." Adam said through the scroll.

"Towards sector 10" Rune said.

"Yes, but first you have to clear a path." Adam said. Rune was confused at this.

"Clear a path?" Rune asked in confusion.

"You'll see what I mean. Be careful." Adam said. Rune turns towards the front and saw many Atlas soldiers with guns coming towards him. Rune pulled out his sword with his other hand and started to deflect the bullets.

"So I can cut loose right?" Rune said with a smile on his face through the scroll as he dodges and deflect the bullets.

"Just use some discretion." Adam said. Rune ended the call and put his scroll away before charging towards the soldiers.

The soldiers aim at Rune but Rune quickly slash the first soldier and quickly headed to the second one disarmed him quickly by attacking the joints. The soldiers quickly shoots at him but Rune quickly used his sword to deflect them before quickly grabbing one the guns on the ground and started shooting the soldiers. Rune easily shoots down the soldiers while dodging the same time.

Soon the wave of enemies were down with Rune tossing the gun away. "Well that was easy. Now to Sector 10." Rune said as he runs towards to his destination. As Rune was running his scroll again and he answered.

"Well that wasn't too bad." Adam said through the scroll. Rune smiled and said to him.

"It was a piece of cake. I'll be 1st class in no time."

"Just head to the open area." Adam said.

"No problem." Rune said as the call ended as he continues to run towards the main area. Rune was running into the stairs and saw many of the civilians started to run.

"This can't be good." Rune said muttered. Rune started to run faster as he headed to main area of the kingdom. He arrived and his eyes widen in shock on what he saw.

What he saw before was a grimm but it wasn't just any grimm but a Beringel which resemble a large gorilla.

But it wasn't he ever seen before. This one was covered in black skin, with bone-like plates covering its body at certain places like armor. A red pattern or symbol resembling an eye is present on its back. The oddest thing is that this one has several spike on his back and was releasing a huge amount of electricity with the spikes acting as a rod. This one was four times the size of an average human. It was also carrying a large axe that was made out of grimm bones.

The creature let out a roar as he destroyed everything around him. Many huntsman and atlas tries taking down but was easily overpowered by the grimm and some were killed.

Rune wasted no time as he pulls out his sword as he stands in front of the beast. The beast looks at him before letting out a roar and Rune determined look on his face.

"Come and get it!" Rune shouted as he charges towards the Grimm. The Beringel roared at him as it swung the axe towards Rune.

CLANG!

CLANG!

CLANG!

The two weapons are clashing against one another with Rune matching the Beringel strength with each blow. The Beringel let a roar before slamming it's fist down creating a powerful shockwave that sends Rune flying to the building wall. Rune wince in pain but his aura started to heal him. Rune stands up but was suddenly grabbed by the grimm before slamming Rune the ground. Rune cough some blood because of the impact and the immense pain he's dealing with.

The creature grabbed him by the leg before hurling towards another building.

CRASH!

Rune let a groan as he slowly removes himself from the ground. He has a few scratches around his face but his aura manage to heal him. Rune looks up and saw that the Beringel was walking towards him with an intimidating form. Rune gripped his sword tightly before he let out war cry and jumps towards the Beringel. The Beringel swung its axe towards Rune but Rune managed to dodge in time before he used his sword the stab the joint of the arm. Rune let out a cry before using his strength to drag the sword that stabbed on the grimm.

SLASH!

The Beringel let out a roar as it's arm was cut off and Rune easily managed to land safely to the ground. He quickly backed away from the Beringel. The Beringel let out a roar it started stomp like crazy as it started to cause cracks appearing on the ground and the place shaking like earthquake. Rune lost his balance a bit but managed to hold his ground and look at the Beringel. The grimm charged at him and Rune managed to roll out of the way.

"Alright I think I need to use some dust now." Rune said as he pulls out a yellow dust vial from his pocket and place dust vial on the dust holdster that was around his right glove. Rune extends his right hand towards the charging grimm.

"THUNDER!"

ZAP!

A powerful thunder attack appeared from Rune hand and struck the Beringel. The Beringel let out a roar of pain before Rune immediately started to load the dust vial again but this it was color red.

"FIRE!"

Rune immediately created a powerful fireball towards the Beringel. The Beringel let out a roar of pain as he was hit by the fireball. The Beringel managed to bear the pain immediately charged towards Rune and try to crush Rune by slamming his open palm hand towards him.

Rune quickly rolled out of the way manage to avoid it in time. Rune looks at the Beringel with serious look on his face.

"I need to end this now." Rune said as he positioned himself as he hold out his sword with two hands and closes his eyes. Soon memories of his training with Adam started to appear in his mind.

==Flash back==

"ARG!" Rune groan in pain as he was one knee down and was using his sword as a support. Adam was a few feet away from Rune with his signature weapon Wilt and Blush in his hand.

Adam sighs as he saw his apprentice falls down and decided to call it a day. "Rune, I think it's better we call it a day."

"NO!" Rune shouted as he slowly gets up in his feet. Adam was surprised at this as he saw this. After the beating the Rune received he sure that he would have called it quits. "I can still fight!"

Adam frowned in hearing this. "Rune, I think it's best that you-"He stopped his sentence when he saw Rune eyes and they were glowing blue. He saw the determine look on Rune face. Adam let out a sigh before going into his drawing stance with a small smile on his face.

"Then show that will that you have Rune. Show me your honor. Show me that honor that you have as Atlas Soldier!" Adam said. Rune let out roar before charging towards Adam.

==Flash Back Ended==

"Show me your honor." Adam voice echo into Rune mind. Rune opened his eyes and they started to glow blue. Soon Rune was charging at the Beringel with blazing speed before unleashing barrage to sword slashs around the Beringel in lightning fast speed.

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

The Beringel couldn't defend itself because Rune lightning fast attack and was force to be defensive. Soon Rune appeared above the Beringel with his sword ready raised high.

SLASH!

Rune cuts the Beringel from head to the groin in perfect vertical slash. Soon Rune spun his sword in his hand before placing it is back then the Beringel split into two before in disappeared in a mist of smoke.

"Well that take cares of that." Rune said with a grin on his face thinking that his mission his done as eyes return back into silver.

Soon a gust of wind happened and Rune suddenly found a blade near the back of his neck. Rune tense in seeing that blade.

"You let your guard down. Overconfidence will be your downfall." The voice said. Rune gulp in hearing this before he let out and turns around.

Rune eyes widen surprise in seeing who was pointing the long katana blade at him. Standing before Rune was Ozpin. One of the greatest Atlas General and 1st class Specialist and the greatest hero that Atlas ever had.

"What the-?" Rune was confused as he saw Ozpin was looking at him with a small smile on his face.

Ozpin pulls back and quickly did a stab strike but Rune quickly draw his sword and counter it. Soon the two started to trade blows with their swords.

CLING!

CLANG!

CLING!

CLANG!

CLING!

CLANG!

Both continuously traded blows with each other with their swords but no one was getting hit. Soon Rune started to feel tired and Ozpin quickly capitalize it and attack Rune but manage to block it with his blade but he was now on his knees with while holding on his blade with Ozpin, who still had a small smile on his face.

"Damn it! You're not the only hero here." Rune said with small smirk on his face. Before the two continues to clash with one another.

"It's over." Ozpin said. Before he did powerful swing of his blade and Rune quickly blocking it.

CLING!

Ozpin strength was too great and Rune blade was send flying with other half being destroyed before Rune was send crashing into the ground with his broken sword flying away from his hand.

Rune groaned before looking up and saw that Ozpin position his long katana blade towards Rune chest. Rune closes his eyes and waited for the strike.

CLING!

Rune opened his eyes in hearing the sound of the blades clashing. He saw that Adam arrived in time and was holding on Rune broken sword and blocked Ozpin attack. Adam look at Rune and let out a sigh of relief. Ozpin moved his blade away and Adam stands up.

"Thanks Adam." Rune said as he let out groan. Adam pulls out his Scroll and started to press a few buttons and soon the message 'MISSION ABORT!' appeared on his scroll. Adam pressed the yes button and soon everything started to turn into digital data even Ozpin dissolve into data which revealed that they are only in a training room of Atlas. Rune slowly started to stand up and turn to Adam.

"Training over, Rune." Adam said.

"Wha-Why?!" Rune said as he was revealed wearing a VR set. Rune wanted to continue training but Adam pointed him with the broken blade. Rune was surprised at this. "Are you serious?!" Rune let out frustrated sigh before removing the VR set and glared at Adam. "I was just getting warm up."

Adam just stared at him for few more seconds before returning the broken sword to Rune. Rune let out a sigh as he looked at his broken sword as he accepts it.

"Rune, what is your dream?" Adam asked. Rune gave him skeptical look.

"What?"

"What is your dream?" Adam repeated. Rune let out a sigh before answering the question.

"To be a hero. A 1st class Atlas Specialist." Rune said truthfully. Adam smiled at him before pat him on the shoulder and walk away.

"Then Embrace that dream." Adam said as he continues to walk. Rune turns around and look at him confused.

"Huh?"

Adam stops near the door but didn't look back at Rune. "If you want to be a hero. Then you need to embrace that dream and…protect your honor as Atlas Soldier." Adam ended. Rune look confused on wondering what he met. Adam leaves the room and left Rune to think on what he just said.

==RWBY Crisis Core PART ONE ended==

 **Anyway I hoped the everyone enjoyed the stories and if anyone has an idea for a fic please PM and such. REVIEW FAVORITE THE STORY AND i HOPE YOU ALL WILL CONTINUE TO SUPPORT THE STORY THAT I PLAN TO RELEASE IN THE FUTURE.**

 **THIS IS REBORN123 SIGNING OUT!**

 ***Disappeared in a puff of smoke***


	2. UBW Rune

**HI THERE EVERYONE IT'S ME Reborn123 and I'm here with a new chapter for one shot series or such. Anyway in here it's story that I made with a friend of mine in Philippines and huge anime fan. Anyway this RWBYxFate/Stay Night universe with Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya element with it(She mostly watch kaleid liner Prisma Illya series and I haven't watch and really research that series of the fate Universe so mostly details came from her. Yes The one i had collaboration with is a girl. A crazy girl who is also one of my best friends.) Anyway I really wanted to someone create the Shirou VS Gilgamesh scene in UBW with Jaune reading stories. It's still be interesting to read on whoever write a reaction scene to it.**

 **Also for the people wondering why I was so long writing this...Well basically I mostly wrote in the phone because our family kinda short on cash for now couldn't buy a good computer that I could use and I'm studying on an exam that is schedule on the month of August and I really don't want to fail it.**

 **Well with that out way. LET'S BEGIN THE STORY.**

* * *

==UBW Rune==

The screen turned into Beacon Academy only parts of the grounds were on fire, the top of Beacon Tower was gone, and a dragon Grimm circled the school spawning creepers as he flew. Salem stood in the courtyard, there was a dust cloud a few feet away. When it cleared it was revealed an injured Team RRWBY, JNPR, CVFY, Qrow, Ironwood, Ozpin, Glynda.

"Is this all you can do Ozpin?" Salem said with a mocking tone. Soon several types of grimms appeared besides her and soon black portals appearing above her. "Humanity has become nothing but insect in my eyes.. You are all nothing but stepping stones for me to rule this world.

A seventeen year old Rune slowly gets up and was glaring at Salem. He turns to others who were tired and injured especially Ozpin who was losing a lot of blood.

 _'Everyone is too injured to fight. Ironwood lost his arms and Ozpin is losing a lot of blood and didn't help he doesn't have any aura left to protect or heal himself. The others are too tired are too injured to fight. I guess I don't have any to use that'_ Rune thought grimly. He really doesn't want to use it but if there's any chance in beating Salem he would really need to do it.

"Ozpin." Rune said as he finally stands up from his feet. He remove his red hood and threw away his sword. "I want you and everyone to get out of here."

"What!" Everyone shouted in shock and everyone looks at Rune in disbelief. "What the hell are you saying Rune? You want us to leave you here?!" Yang shouted in shock and rage. She couldn't believe what his brother is ordering them.

Rune ignored Yang words and slowly started to walk towards to Salem Army.

"Rune. Stop you can't beat her." Ozpin said as he cough some blood. Glynda and Qrow went to his side to support him.

"And you can't beat her Ozpin. Everyone is either too tired or too injured. I'm the only one who can still fight." Runr shot back as he continues to walk to the center to the battle field.

"RUNE DON'T BE AN IDIOT! YOU CAN'T BEAT THAT ARMY! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE." Weiss shouted at him with anger in her face. Rune stopped in his track before looking back at everyone. Everyone eyes widen in seeing Rune expression that on his face.

He was smiling at them. a smile that was full of life.

"If sacrificing my life would keep you and others safe then I will gladly do it." Rune said before started walking. Everyone started pleading Rune stop but he ignored them all and continue walking towards to Salem. He stops several feet away from Salem army.

Salem look at him with arrogance and said. "So you're Rune Rose. The son of Summer Rose. l thought that you would be smarter than your mother but I was wrong You're foolish as your mother.

Rune just to continue stare at Salem for a few more seconds before he finally spoke. "Call me a fool if you want but I don't care. Yes you can that humanity as the weakest being in this world. Humans and Faunus alike would lead humanity to their end.

"Ho! and why do say that?" Salem as she started to get interest in what Rune was going to say about Humanity.

Rune gave a regretful smile and said "Hatred. Hatred would only lead to conflict and then it would lead to war. A never ending cycle and because of Humans and Faunus are too stupid to realize this.

Salem smiled in hearing Rune answer thinking he finally realized that humanity would die no matter what. Either by her army or by themselves.

"But" Salem smile was gone and look at him with a frown on her face. 'Doesn't mean that I'll give up on humanity. I made a vow."

Rune extend his right arm in front of him. " A vow that I will try to save those who are precious to me even it's the cause of my own life!" Rune said with full determination before he close his eyes and started to chant.

 **"I am the bone of my sword."**

"You stupid human. You shall pay for your stupidity." Salem said as she started to shoot black energy made weapons towards Rune.

"RUNE!" shouted everyone as they watch in horror when many black energy weapon headed towards Rune.

CLING!

CLANG!

Everyone eyes widen in shock even Salem was surprised what they saw.

A big six petal shield appeared before Rune easily deflected all of Salem weapons.

 **"Steel is my body, fire is blood."**

"ATTACK HIM" Salem roaired in anger as the Grimms started charging towards Rune while Salem started shooting several black energy weapons from the black portal.

 **"Have overcome thousands of battles."**

As soon he finished that aria. several swords appeared behind Rune. All of the blades were beautiful and look like was created by the gods themselves or legendary blacksmith s.

The blades were fired towards the Grimms and easily pierce many of them and the same time of the swords started to deflect all of Salem weapons.

When one of Rune swords was shattered it was quickly replaced by another. an hundred numbers of blades were being fired at Salem army and her black energy weapons.

 **"Unknown to defeat, unknown to victory."**

Soon a small white flame started surround underneath Rune.

 **"Have with stood pain to create weapons.** "

Flame started to get stronger and the swords continues to fired at the Grimms and Salem weapons.

 **"To protect those who are precious to me."**

Salem started to feel a powerful magic started to surround the area. A magic she never felt before. She felt that was very powerful and it was coming towards Rune.

"STOP HIM! DON'T LET HIM FINISH THAT SPELL HIS DOING." Salem said. She doesn't want to take any chances especially now that she close to finishing Ozpin and the other humans off.

The Grimms let out a roar before charging become more aggressive in charging. but were shot down by Rune summoned weapons.

 **"I have no regrets, this is my path."**

The Flame intensided even more and grew larger.

 **"My whole life was."**

Rune eyes open and his silvers eyes were flowing with power as he was releasing a powerful red aura as the petal shield finally disappeared.

 **"UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!"**

Rune finished his chant and soon all of the blades were gone the white flames scattered everywhere. The Grimms wasted no time and started to retreat.

"Everyone brace yourselves." Ozpin said they prepare for the flames coming towards them. Salem covered with use of the robes to protect herself from the white flames.

The pain never came. Everyone opened their eyes and they widen in what they saw.

Instead of a deserted area where the battle was being held. they were green meadow field with a beautiful sunset. But what everyone saw before more shocking.

Weapons. All kinds of weapons, a sword, shield, spears and other bladed objects before them in all shape and sizes and were every where in the field.

"Welcome to my world Salem. The world of Unlimited blade works." Rune said to Salem. The queen of the grimms looked at him shock at what he said.

"What do mean your world?" Salem asked. Rune just gave grim smile.

"This is a manifestation of my soul. My own inner world brought out…What you're army is facing now Salem is a worldof my very soul, my ideal aand such. The blades of humanity from the past, present and the future. You said that humanity is weak. Well then." Rune said as he picks up a pair of swords that struck on the ground and points it towards Salem and her army.

"Let me show what a human can truly do." Rune said. Soon Rune started charging at towards Salem and army with several hundreds of blades behind him.

"DESTROY HIM" Salem commanded and soon of the Grimms charged towards Rune along with several black portals of weapons behind Salem and shooting a barrage of them. Rune wasted no time and started shoots his own weapons towards Salem.

CLANG!

CLING!

CLANG!

SWISH!

SPLAT!

Weapons were clashing and many of the Grimms where easily killed by the blades no matter what type and the same time Rune was on a Grimm killing spree.

Ozpin and the others could only watch awe and shock as they witness that was basically killing every known Grimm of existence with the thousands of his blades by his side.

Everyone could see that Grimms never had a chance to get close to Rune because of the thousands of Blades that were fired and protecting Rune.

"Is this…Mr. Rose true power." Ozpin said in shock and awe. In all Ozpin life he saw miracles and events that no man has seen before since the beginning of Remnant but this was the first time he ever seen someone to change the reality itself in an instance and the same time easily fighting off every single Grimm that Salem has created.

"Ruby. Did you know that Rune can do this?" Yang asked. She was shock as everyone else that Rune could be capable of doing this.

Ruby shooks her in response but was still speechless at what Rune did. Normally she would be glee as she the many beautiful weapons that Rune created from his magic but was more worried how Rune fighting every single Grimm on his own while the rest of them were too tired or injured to fight.

CLANG!

CLING!

CLANG!

Weapon after weapon that Salem fired were fired back by Rune own weapon and the same time Rune cutting his way to every single Grimm that was in his way. Rune eyes narrows before he saw a small opening towards Salem and quickly commanded some blades to fired at Salem.

Salem saw the weapons coming towards her and quickly move out of the way that created a huge smoke because of the impact of Rune blade made to the ground.

The smoke started to clear Salem eyes widen as she saw Rune was getting near her with a single sword in his hand.

CLANG!

Salem was able to pull out a weapon from black portal in time and block Salem and soon both were lock with their respective weapons. Salem was surprised that Rune was holding himself against her. The Queen of Grimms!

H-HOW How are matching against me?!" Salem asked with shock and anger written all over her face.

"You say that we humanity are nothing but the bottom of the food chain and nothing but insects. What you don't know that we human and faunus that once we are driven a by goal or desire that we really want. we will always push towards the limit. You push me to drive beyond my limit because my powerful desire to protect my love ones. I show you that what we humanity are capable off. I will kill you here or DIE TRYING IT!" Rune roared as he broke free weapon lock and the same time destroyed the weapon in Salem hand.

Salem eyes widen in shock as Rune was able to push her off before her red eyes were glowing with power and anger was radiating off Salem. She quickly summoned a weapon in her hands and started swinging it very aggressively with Rune being on the defense this time.

CLING!

"DAMN YOU!" Salem roared as she swung her weapon and Rune quickly blocking it.

CLANG

"DAMN YOU!"

CLING

"DAMN YOU!"

CLANG

"DAMN YOU!"

CLANG!

SWOOSH!

Both weapons were in deathlock onice again but Rune quickly manage to disarmed Salem and sends her weapons flying away from her hands.

SWOOSH!

SWOOSH!

Rune didn't let his guard down as he quickly dodge from a swipe attack from the Beowolves and quickly jumps away from a few distance and fired the sword in his hand and easily killing one of the beowolves.

Rune landed safely a few feet away from Salem and her army. He saw Salem wore an angry look on her face.

"DAMN YOU, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU FORCE ME TO ALL GO OUT AGAINST YOU OF ALL PEOPLE. NOT EVEN OZPIN MADE ME GONE ALL OUT." Salem said as her hands were glowing with power as she summoned more Grimms besides her and the same time created more black portals behind her.

Soon the Grimms started charging while the same Salem was firingba barrage of dark energy based weapon.

Rune wasted no time and pick up two blades from his sides and summon thousands of blades behind him and started release a barrage of blades of his own and same deflecting the coming dark energy weapons of Salem with his two blades.

CLANG!

CLING!

CLANG!

CLING!

CLANG!

CLING!

Everyone from the sideline could only watch in awe and shock as they saw Rune was deflecting every single weapons that Salem fired and the same time charging like a suicidal maniac that doesn't concern his own safety.

"RAAAAAAHHHHHH" Rune cry out as he charges as continues toward Salem at the same time deflecting every weapon that Salem thrown at him and the same time killing every Grimm that was in his way.

CLING!

CLANG!

BREAK!

one of the blades in Rune hand broke into several pieces.

GRAB!

Rune quickly reacted and grabbed the nearest blade besides him and continue to charge.

CLING!

CLANG!

BREAK!

GRAB!

CLING!

CLANG!

BREAK!

GRAB!

The pattern continued until Rune saw a clear opening and dashes as his aura as blost at Salem. Salem eyes narrowed and quickly several Grimm started to surround Rune with several black portals surrounding him also. it looks a complete death trap for Rune.

"NO!" Several of teens and adults shouted in horror as they try to stand up but were too weak and injured to stand up.

Everyone watch as huge explosion to where Rune and the remaining Grimms were. Soon they saw a huge mushroom size smoke appeared.

Everyone could only had watch in tear as they saw Rune sacrificed himself and it was worth nothing since Salem would still be able to kill them.

"RHO AHIAS" Rune voice was heard and everyone look up as they saw clearly alive with a pink petal shfield appeared before him.

Salem had angry look on her face as she continues to fire a barrage of weapons towards Rune. Rune shield easily block the weapons but was closely was about to break.

SHATTER!

The shield finally broke and Rune was soon opened for Salem to attack. Salem started to fire more weapons at Salem but Rune was able to move around and evades some of the blades but hits him in the side.

SHATTER!

Soon Rune aura finally was gone leaving only with his will and energy to fight. Rune hands started to glow and quickly created a weapon his hand and raised it above his head.

It was Qrow signature weapon.

Harbinger

Salem started to gather a huge amount of dark energy from her right hand and was prepare to fire it towards Rune as he was closing in.

"RAAAAHHHH" Rune shouted as he swung the sword in his hand as he closing in.

CRASH!

SLICE!

Everyone could only watch in shock and awe as they saw Rune manage slice off Salem arm that was covered in dark energy.

Salem was in shock in also as she felt her arm was cut off.

Rune quickly wasted no time aand created a beautiful red spear in his right hand and was prepare to stab Salem.

"I'll give you this Rune Rose." Salem muttered but clearly was heard by Rune. She faced with full anger written all over her face. "At this moment I acknowledged you as my equal!"

"DIE! GAE" Rune shouted as his spear was glowing pure crimson red and was prepare to stab Salem. Salem quickly back away with a single step but Rune quickly followed her as his spear was ready.

"BOLG!"

Soon the everything turns white and those who are watching quickly turns away.

When the strong light was gone and everyone looks back saw they were back at Beacon. Everyone quickly look back to where Rune was and were taken back what they saw.

Rune has stabbed Salem with his spear.

To be precise in the heart.

Everyone watch as they saw Rune was looking at Salem with focused look on his face.

"To think...I...would...lose...against an insect...like...you...Humanity...are...truly...unpredictable... crea...tures." Salem said as she stared to spit out some black blood.

Rune said nothing but prepared the harbinger in his hand.

SWISH!

In a single motion Rune swung the sword and cut Salem head off clean from her body. Everybody watch as Salem body dissolved into ashes and the weapons that Rune created shattered into several pieces and vanished.

"I can't believe it." Ozpin said with shock look on his face. "Salem...has...been...defeated." Ozpin said in complete shock but small tears started to appear on his face.

"Rune did it. He really did it." Qrow said in shock but felt immense pride at his nepnew Àvictory.

"HE DID IT!"

"HE WON!"

"ALRIGHT RUNE!" Various of cheers and praise from Rune family and friends.

"ARRGH!" Rune let out scream of pain that causes everyone to stop celebrating as they saw Rune intense pain as a burn mark started to appeared in near Rune right eye. Weiss managed to get up and started running towards Rune and ignoring the pain in her body.

"RUNE!" Weiss shouted in worry as she and others watch a bright light appeared in Rune chest. Something was coming from Rune chest and when the light die down it reveal to be a card with picture a man with a bow in it. Soon Rune falls to the ground along with the card and was unconscious. Weiss was able to get to his side and started quickly checking for any signs that Rune was alive.

Weiss place her head near Rune chest and hope that she could hear a heartbeat even a faint one.

.

.

.

.

"No! Don't you dare die Rune!" Weiss said. as she brought out a pair of lightning dust. She her knowledge of dust to try to make Rune heart to start by shocking him.

ZAP!

.

.

.

.

.

ZAP!

.

.

.

.

.

ZAP!

.

.

.

.

"Please...Don't leave me...Rune please." Weiss pleaded as she shocks Rune again. Soon the others finally arrived and saw Weiss was trying to revive Rune. They prayed that Rune would wake up.

.

.

.

.

ZAP

.

.

.

THUMP!

.

.

THUMP!

THUMP!

"Rune, please wake up. please!" Weiss pleaded as tears were running down her face and the same said to the others. Soon they heard a groan from Rune. Everyone looks and saw that Rune were waking up and was looking at Weiss.

"...Did I beat Salem?" Rune asked with a weak voice.

Ozpin smiled and said. "Yes, you defeated her."

Rune gave a weak smile to them and said. "...it's finally over."

* * *

Soon months has passed since Salem defeat. The four Kingdoms heard the news aand was reported by Ozpin and others that Rune defeated the Queen of Grimms.

This cause the remnant councils to declare him as a hero and wanted straight to graduate as huntsman but Rune instead of accepting in graduating as huntsman in an early age he rejected it which shock everyone. Rune basically said he didn't want to leave his team behind and the same time he used the media to rally the people and turn them against the council since he demanded to that Faunus have equal rights and telling many of the corruption within the kingdoms.

The council of each Kingdom tries to surpass this but many people each kingdom easily sided with Rune especially the faunuses giving the council no choice to give a law were the faunus were given equal rights as human being. Since didn't want a civil war to happen in their respective Kingdom and the same it didn't help that Rune basically threaten them and no one would dare cross with him.

It didn't help that someone was able to somehow record the entire fight with Salem that cause many to be awe on how strong Rune is and the same time made mental note to not piss him off unless they want to die with blades shooting at them

This was huge victory for faunus kind and many were happy with this and were thankful for Rune and many people started to symbolize him as a sign of hope which really embarrass Rune a lot.

Right now Rune was at balcony of newly rebuilt beacon academy as gaze on the sunset.

"Rune, why are you here?" A voice was heard. He turns around saw his girlfriend Weiss coming towards him. He gave a smile and said.

"Nothing much...I was just thinking."

"About what? Weiss asked. Rune turns back to sunset and said.

"Everything. Beating Salem, giving the Faunus equal rights and many other things." Rune said. Weiss besides him and look at him.

"You never did tell me how you manage to meet your other self. A parallel version. I can't believe that multiverse theory really exist." Weiss said.

Rune just gave a smirk and said. "Well, the world is big after all or in this case there are many version of our world and many more out there."

"Yes, but you still haven't told me how you meet your own parallel version." Weiss said.

Rune pulls out the card the contain the picture of an archer. "The moment I touch this card. You know that some legends and myths are real right?" Weiss nodded. "Well it's a really long story. I hope you're ready to listen it's really long."

==UBW Rune ended==

 **Anyway hope that you all enjoy it and hope you favorite, follow and review this story. The last part and some was created by friend. I was satisfied ending it without the aftermath of the fight but she really wanted to add it.**

 **Also I have an announcement.**

 **I'm created deviantart account since I decided to some stories there and really like the community rwby series (even some were weird). Anyway I'm rebornhero123 is my account and really active there. I also I have point donation pool that I will use to the points to have some artwork be made there. Anyway who can donate I really appreciate.**

 **link:** **www. deviantart rebornhero123 (remove all spaces.)**

 **Next story: Well I was thinking My hero academia fight scene. Anyone have any idea what kind of fight scene I should do?**

 **Reborn123 out!**


End file.
